


What the Warlock Saw

by beren



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's magic has noticed he had a thing for Arthur and is playing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Warlock Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Merlin had a problem, a very embarrassing problem that was making looking Arthur in the eye very difficult: his magic had noticed that he might possibly, only a little bit mind you, nothing to write home about, want Arthur. The fact that he admired Arthur's very well built body hadn't been a problem for him; it was just a fact that he lived with and enjoyed actually. Then it had become a little more difficult when he had realised he had feelings for the prat, but nothing he couldn't deal with. What was making it almost impossible to bear now was what his magic was doing to him.

He pushed the covers off himself as he was once again woken by the most erotic mental images. Well most erotic in his experience anyway. His magic had invaded his dreams and his day dreams. At the most inopertune moments he would find his brain filled with Arthur. Sometimes naked Arthur, sometimes just Arthur with his hand down his breeches, but always Arthur and always doing things to himself that made Merlin moan quietly.

It was quite obvious he had an over active imagination and his magic had latched onto it, not least of which was because, in his mind, Arthur would often come moaning his name. The real difficulty was that his magic made if feel as if he was actually there, standing close to Arthur, almost able to touch, seeing and hearing and smelling what was going on. It meant that every time it happened he had to find somewhere quiet and deal with the problem of a raging hard on, or suffer for hours waiting for it to go away.

Sooner or later he was going to kill himself by falling downstairs or something equally as silly. Something that would make everyone laugh at his funeral. Yeah, that was Merlin, entertaining to the end, he was sure they would think. At least his magic only seemed interested in torturing him when the real Arthur wasn't there. So far there had been no incidents while he was in Arthur's presence, which was more than a blessing. How he would explain such a state to Arthur he had no idea and Arthur would no doubt use it to make his life hell.

This time he had been woken by the mental image of Arthur stretched out on his bed, completely naked. It was mid summer, so the castle had a gentle heat to it even in the depths of night and Arthur's skin shimmered in the light from the full moon through the window.

His magic was always accurate to the last detail: it was a full moon and in the background he could even see the tunic he had left out to clean in the morning. That's what made it all the more real; it was as if he was actually there in Arthur's room and he moaned quietly as his body throbbed. He was already hard, having reacted before his mind had been fully roused to wakefulness by the mental assault.

Arthur had his legs spread and his hand around his cock and was stroking himself languidly. Merlin didn't want to be reacting, he really didn't, but he reached for his own aroused member with near desperation. He was wearing nothing because of the heat and at least he was alone in his room, so he didn't have to run and hide. Gaius would be deeply asleep by now and so Merlin knew he would have no interruptions.

Stroking himself in time with the mental construct of Arthur, he felt the heat pooling in his belly. Arthur was so beautiful, something that he would never mention aloud to Arthur, because Arthur's ego was big enough as it was, and he didn't need a day being beaten on the training field for suggesting the crown prince was pretty. Before Arthur, Merlin had never been overly interested in sex. When the other boys in the village had been able to talk of little else he had been experiencing the growth of his powers, showing him things that he had never imagined and distracting him for everything else.

He understood it all right, but it had always been a little remote; that was until his cock had decided Arthur was the most delicious thing ever. He still hadn't quite worked out if he simply liked men or if he was just totally focussed on Arthur. Given how destiny liked to mess him around, it could have been either.

The Arthur in his mind was panting now and Merlin knew the signs well by now. His mental Arthur was close. That was another strange thing that his magic had decided to do to make this all the more real for him: when and how Arthur came had nothing to do with Merlin's own state of arousal. Sometimes Arthur left him way behind and sometimes he was ahead and had to hold himself back. It was as if the Arthur living in his head was a completely separate entity from himself.

Merlin sped up his own actions, since he didn't want to be left hanging. It was never quite the same if he had to deal with himself once the mental images faded away.

Arthur was always quiet when lying naked on his bed doing this, that was the Arthur in his mind; he had no idea about the real one. His Arthur would be as silent as a hunter to begin with, then, towards the end he would pant and then he would come, either with Merlin's name or a curse on his lips. The Arthur in his head could be as contrary as the one he served every day.

"By all that is holy, Merlin I want you," was what Arthur said this time and then came in milky drops all over his own body.

His magic was a serious romantic, but that didn't stop him reacting to the words and coming himself. It felt so good, almost as if they were really together and as the mental construction began to fade, Merlin felt bereft. He was at the mercy of his magic and it was beginning to get to him. He reached for the shirt he had thrown on the floor the previous evening, intent on washing it, and used it to wipe himself off. Then he turned on his side, pulled the blanket over himself even though he didn't need it. Sleep would probably not return, but he had to try.

====

The next day was hell. He had barely had any sleep, so he was clumsier than usual and Arthur seemed to be in the mood to make him do everything twice. When Arthur sent him off to find something from the armoury for the third time, he was ready to tell the crown prince to go to hell and do it himself. The fact that he made it half way down the corridor and his magic decided it was time for another intimate moment with Arthur was the last straw.

He was not giving into it this time he decided very firmly. He needed a distraction and the perfect distraction from the mental Arthur who had just stretched out on his bed and pulled his cock out, had to be the real thing, who was in a stroppy mood. Deciding that he could pick up the dagger that Arthur was having sharpened later, he turned and headed back to Arthur's quarters. The fact that Arthur would moan at him for not having gone and got it right then would definitely help with his traitorous body.

"You would not believe what ..." he started to say, walking right back in to Arthur's quarters without knocking.

All ability to think left him in the time it took to take a breath and he let the door swing shut behind him.

When he had left, Arthur had been sitting at the table finishing lunch, but Arthur wasn't at the table anymore. In fact, Arthur was on the bed in the exact same position as the Arthur in his head. When the real Arthur moved a little, so did the Arthur in his head and that meant only one thing and Merlin's poor brain couldn't quite cope with that.

"Merlin, get out," Arthur said, trying to sound angry, but was clearly just embarrassed.

If Merlin had been thinking properly he might have followed that order, but his brain was too busy going back over everything his magic had shown him recently. It was all too obvious that his magic had not been making things up and the reason it had seemed so real was because it had been. His magic had been showing him Arthur every time Arthur did this, and given how Merlin had been distracted lately, Arthur had been doing this a lot.

Of course, if what he had been seeing was real, then the things he had heard Arthur saying had been real too, which meant ... his thoughts almost stalled at the idea. It was too impossible to believe, but he had no choice: Arthur wanted him as much as he wanted Arthur.

That one fact changed everything.

"I don't think you really want me to do that," he said, suddenly finding the confidence which the incidents had been trying to drain out of him.

Now Arthur looked surprised.

"Of course I want you to get out," Arthur said in a rather vicious tone, "can't you see I'm busy, or are you more of an idiot than I thought?"

Merlin found himself smiling.

"Wouldn't you prefer to moan my name when I'm actually here?" he asked, letting his eyes run up and down Arthur.

Arthur was clearly shocked.

"You? How?" so shocked, in fact, that Arthur didn't even attempt to deny it.

"I have my ways," Merlin replied, beginning to feel much better about the whole situation.

They were going to have to have the conversation about his magic some time soon, but he had more immediate matters to attend to right about then.

"Would you like some help with that?" he asked, since he didn't think just diving in would be quite appropriate.

The expression on Arthur's face was torn, but Merlin counted it as significant that Arthur did not immediately refuse, so he waited.

"Yes," Arthur finally said and Merlin smiled again, crossing the room quickly.

He had seen enough of Arthur to know just what Arthur liked and he intended to use every bit of knowledge he had.

"But, Merlin," Arthur said, gasping as Merlin took hold of his cock, "this doesn't mean ..."

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted his prince, "shut up and enjoy."

Then he went to work and surprisingly, Arthur did shut up. Merlin began to make plans, lots of plans; he had no intention of letting this be a one time thing. Arthur would need careful handling, after all Arthur had not had the advantage of magic to show him the truth, but Merlin didn't think it would take too long to make sure Arthur knew how much he loved him. The physical was a good place to start, because Arthur was a very physical person and Merlin started to take Arthur apart with a very large smile on his face. He now had everything he could possibly desire.

**The End**


End file.
